Family Feud: Helena Atosaki VS Wilhelmine Sibiko
---- It was the second match of the Palandiel Tournament, and Helena had recently emerged victorious from her previous bout with the Sibikos, emerging from the southern gate and being welcomed by an arena filled with nothing but plants and fauna around her. Taking on the appearance of a large garden that has gone unattended for years, she thought the name for the arena "exotic gardens" was a little too fitting, as the garden looked more like a series of crazy turns that was made to look like a maze of lush, green grass that stood several feet above her, "Not exactly my first choice in scenery, but I guess beggars can't be choosers". Trudging through the area with whip in hand, Helena began to prepare herself for what was about to come, hiding along the terrain, away from sight. On the other side, Wilhelmine was finding the place to be quite lucky for her capabilities. The environment reminded her of home, and for a maze it would give her a chance to sneak up when given the opportunity. Grass walls stood high over nine feet making looking into the crowd nearly impossible, and it seemed that there was this strange feeling to the walls that didn't let Wilhelmine trust them. "Whoever I may be fighting, I'll already have seen what they can do. Now, its just up to seeing who it is". Using her superior sense of smell thanks to her use of Perfume Magic, Helena began to trace the various smells in the maze, picking up on a foreign scent ahead of her, treading lightly through the terrain. Carefully watching her steps by without giving away her position, she peered behind at the side of the grass wall to glance over several meters ahead of her whilst lifting her whip in place, hoping to catch her prey off guard. Luckily this arena wasn't as noisy, allowing Wilhelmine to expand her hearing and see if there as anything strange. The feint noise of rushing water splashing into itself was something natural to the arena, but Wilhelmine could easily catch the heartbeat of her opponent. The only thing stopping her from getting there was the maze that made up the arena, staying aware of the sounds around her just in case her opponent had sent anything her way. Using the wide space of the maze corridor behind her, Helena thrust her whip behind her and lunged it ahead, throwing the metallic point head-first into the ground, using her Noodle Point technique to send her whip travelling underground from a distance with the intention to gauge her opponent's fighting abilities from behind the grass walls. With several small movements and nudges from her wrist, Helena maneuvered the whip to various degrees, keeping it on the move to hit her target head-on. The feint muffled sound of metal against rock and dirt disturbed Wilhelmine, who swiftly moved herself to the side before the whip could reach her. She saw her opponent in battle, as it was the first one of the tournament. Stepping to the side, Wilhelmine took a good look at her opponent's weapon and knew that she had much more to expect, since Vittorio didn't expose the full capabilities of this woman. Holding her hands to herself, Wilhelmine silenced her very body, making her impossible to detect by sound. She kept a clear mind and made sure to take in every sound to stay alert as she retreated into the maze, wondering how she is going to get through. Without an once of noise being emitted from her opponent, Helena retracted her whip back to her side, taking a moment to re-examine her options. Taking a deep breathe, Helena took in a single inhalation, using her sense of smell to track down her opponent's unique "parfum", quickly giving chase right behind her before position herself in the scent's trail. Stopping in order to keep the distance between them evenly spaced, although her sight was obscured by the grass walls, Helena extended her hand outward, with it beginning to spill droplets of purple liquid unto the ground from her fingertips, damaging the ground. "Venom Shot," she uttered, unleashing a gatling of poisonous bullets through the maze's grass walls, dousing them in acidic venom with the goal of forcing Wilhelmine out of hiding by firing crazily at random in her general vicinity, having very little patience for this sort of run-n-gun fighting after the the last match she was forced to endure at the hands of Vittorio. The whirring of the bullets were something familiar to Wilhelmine, who had used her Sound Magic several times to detect firearms in the area. Wilhelmine was able to track the bullets coming for her and immediately ran to a direction where most couldn't reach her. She could see the bullets break through the grass walls and whiz past her, alerting her greatly. Wilhelmine drove herself to get through the maze but knew that she didn't want to get near that woman at all, deciding that maybe long range would have to do. Deciding that the dome of the arena would be close enough, Wilhelmine opened her mouth and released an Echoing Wrath into the air, releasing enough so that the dome of the arena would bounce back the sounds all around, making sure it hit every nook and cranny within the area. Wilhelmine wanted to enter the battle with a bang, thinking that Helena may have started the match a little too rough with her whip. With the sudden shriek of noise booming around her, Helena halted her attacks and was overwhelmed by the sound that blasted along the arena, to the point of echoing inside her head. Nearly enough to force her down to one knee, the sudden shock of it caught her by surprise, immediately choosing to step back as far away as she could from her opponent. That sound couldn't be produced naturally, she thought to herself, with the scream still bellowing inside her head, causing a massive headache to take place. If this was the case, there was only one course of action she could think of doing given her abilities. Growing a pair of Poison Claws along the her two index fingers, Helena immediately, in the heat of the moment, thrusted them inside her ears, using the blades to pierce her ear drums deeply as she could. "AAAAAAAARGH!" Screaming in a fit of anger, Helena used the poison to plug up her ears in order to stop the blood from flowing down her earlobes. "TRY SCREAMING YOUR HEAD OFF NOW!" Wilhelmine thought that the attack could at least throw her opponent off for the mean time whilst she tried making her way through the field. She could hear her opponent scream into the air, smiling at her challenge but only coming to realize something strange. No one would be that suicidal to wish for their eardrums to be blasted unless they had found a way to block it. Wilhelmine gritted her teeth at the very thought, as quite a few of her Sound Magic attacks really relied on being heard for an actual effect to take place. Nonetheless, Wilhelmine continued through the maze, her hearing was extremely alert as all the sounds in the arena were focused well for Wilhelmine's security. Standing back to her feet, Helena began to run her hand down her ear, giving it several tugs in order to shake off the sting. Taking a moment to observe their surroundings, she was at a disadvantage with so many of the maze's walls obscuring her vision, inevitably standing between her and her target. Making a finger-gun gesture with her right hand, Helena began to use her Venom Shot to fire her poison off toward a variety of directions, each shot one carrying a viscous amount of venom that left behind gelatin-like slime smeared all over the ground and grass walls. "You're joking..." She sighed irritatedly, holding her hands apart from each other in front of her, ready to clap. Keeping track of the strange gooey sounds that passed through the particles, Wilhelmine had amplified the power of the clap of her hands, immediately slamming together her palms releasing one large sound shockwave. Countering the speed and force the bullets were travelling with its own power, the bullets that were around Wilhelmine immediately dropped to the ground and splatted some of the floor with their poisonous substance. Wilhelmine continued her way around the maze still out of sight of Helena, which made the matriarch of the Sibiko Family annoyed with how long the battle was going for. "Hmmmm..." After witnessing her bullets fall flat onto the ground, being canceled by Wilhelmine's clap, Helena regardless continued her assault, only this time, she began firing in a more broader scope, to the point of avoiding her opponent's general direction in all entirety. Using her entire arm rather than her finger this time around, her attacks were more reminiscent to a cannon fire than a bullet. Shouldn't be long now, she thought, putting into place the last finishing touches to her plan. Wilhelmine took the opportunity to follow the bullets from where they were coming from, smiling as her body became ethereal with the use of her Elemental Body. Spintring forward and to the direction of the bullets, Wilhelmine quickly followed their line of fire which would lead her to their user. With a heartbeat increasing in sound, Wilhelmine finally passed through the grass wall that had hid Helena. Remaining in her state, Wilhelmine directed her attention to helena with her facealmost smiling even though it couldn't be seen. A powerful form of Adamant Throat erupted from where her mouth would be and was shooting right towards Helena with brute force. "Huh, did you say something," picking her ear in a taunting manner, Helena saw the beam of energy come straight after her at full force, but rather than run or respond to her attack with equal force, Helena simply activated her Poison Body in return. Switching between her physical form and into a poisonous cloud of smoke, the beam went straight through her one part and out the other, hitting the arena's opposite end. Fading in and out as a puff of gas, Helena quickly raced her way to the direction in which the beam came from, hoping to find the sender. Wilhelmine wasn't fazed for now as she continued her attack by charging towards Helena as well, using the last portion of her Elemental Body, Wilhelmine had already located Helena's direction and used the weak grass wall's density for her advantage. Since Helena couldn't hear, she would have little time to react to yet another Adamant Throat that would strike through the hedges and suddenly crash right into Helena with her lack of hearing. Even without her hearing, the sheer shockwave from her attack sent Helena flying, the beam driving against her body. Crashing into the ground, she winded up falling into one of the puddles of venom she had fired off earlier during the match. Nearly knocking the wind out of her, her body shaking from the vibrations released. However, lying on the ground, the arena was beginning to change dramatically, wispering, knowing full well she could hear her, "it begins." Wilhelmine's eyes widened as soon as she heard Helena's words, frantically looking around her to see what was going to happen. Upon uttering those words, all the venom and spells she had used previously to doused a portion of the arena in poison began to frantically move, dissolving and consuming everything they had touched previously, to the point of spreading and moving on its own. "Venom...Swamp," she whispered, still lying down with her back on the ground as the flood of venom quickly began to increase in mass, melting the entirety of the hedges and plant life to add more volume to the spell, transforming the garden into a toxic swamp. With a purple miasma slowly appearing overhead, Helena's laying body began to sink into the murky depths, disappearing from sight.